


Remembering the Tactician

by Jay_Hayden



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Based on the theory that Future Past is a future where Lucina failed, F/M, Robin and Lucina have two children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Hayden/pseuds/Jay_Hayden
Summary: Naga said that Robin could return if the Shepherds' bonds with him were strong enough. After he vanishes, the Shepherds remember those bonds. Other relationship tags to be added.
Relationships: Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem), Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 15





	Remembering the Tactician

Robin, Grandmaster of the Shepherds, bearer of Fellblood, stood on the body of the monster he was born to become, glaring at the thing that had once been his own self. On his right stood his best friend Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse, the Falchion burning with holy light in his hands. On his left stood his beloved wife, Lucina, come from a world ruled and ruined by the monster in front of him. "RETURN TO ME… COME…" intoned his twisted reflection. "WE ARE ONE… AND THE SAME…"

Robin said nothing, and merely readied his Mjolnir tome and called forth the legendary Thunder magic. As Grima roared in anger and pain, the present and future-past Exalts of Ylisse slashed at the Fell Dragon with their twin Falchions. As the thing that had once been his friend staggered and fell to his knees growling in pain, Chrom shouted, "Now, Robin! This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!"

But to his shock his tactician had pulled a unique dark magic tome from his cloak and Robin summoned forth an enormous burst of dark energy. Amidst Chrom, Lucina, and even Grima's shouts of shock, Robin's face remained hard as steel, eyes fixed firmly on his dark twin. "For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for…"

Scarlet eyes stared back into dark ones, as the Fell Dragon felt something it never had, not even in its battle with the first Exalt: Fear. "YOU WOULD…" it screamed, voice distorted by it's horror. "NOT DARE!"

Robin couldn't bring himself to turn around to face his best friend, begging him to let him seal Grima away or face his wife who was pleading him not to do this. But… "I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable… In some ways," Robin said, thinking of his children from some world where his hands and Lucina's had still slipped from their grasp despite everything. Morgan's bright smile and mischievous since of humor. Marc's fierce determination, so like Lucina's… He _couldn't_ leave them with a world where Grima could return. "I— _we_ share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!"

"NOOOOOOO!" howled Grima, but it was too late. The blast of dark magic rushed forward to devour it and the monster that had ravaged one world and threatened to damn another vanished from this world. Robin too, slowly began to fade away.

"Robin! No!" Chrom cried. "Ah gods, NO!"

"Thank you, Chrom," Robin said sincerely. "For… everything…"

"Robin…" Lucina said, voice shaking with unshed tears. "Why…?"

"Lucina… In your world, I ruined your future. Yours and everyone else's. But now you and the others… And our children… They will be free to make their own future…" he said softly as he'd almost completely faded. "Tell the others… my last thoughts were of them… Tell Morgan and Marc that I love them… May we all meet again, in a better life…"

"ROBIN!" she screamed, grabbing at the fading light that was all that remained of him as if that would somehow drag him back. "ROBIN!"

* * *

After, when the Shepherds gathered in full before the corpse of the slain Fell Dragon, Chrom stared out at his comrades, his friends. "The war is ended, my friends. Never again will the Fell Dragon trouble our world. I owe you all far more than words can ever repay," he said, voice strong but eyes haunted. "Especially Robin, who gave himself to save us all. To save all the worlds to come."

"P-Poor Robin." Lissa sniffled. "After everything he did for us…"

"Don't cry, Lissa. We'll see him again," Chrom said, despite there being tears in his own eyes. "I'm sure of it. Remember what Naga said? That Robin would survive if our ties were strong enough. This isn't over. I believe Robin is out there…somewhere… And I'll find him. If it takes me the rest of my days, I'll find him…"

As the Shepherds shouted their agreements, Lucina stood with her arms around her children, all quivering under restrained emotion. _I'll find him,_ she vowed silently. _I won't let anyone else be stolen from me._


End file.
